


Suit and Bowtie

by flickawhip



Category: Big Brother RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff based off the photo of Kristina in a bowtie and suit. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Bowtie

"Well, look at you..."

Nancy is almost purring as she moves to join Kristina, both of them have been out the Big Brother house for a while now, Kristina has come to her after a while of thought, clearly having made her decision. Her long blonde hair falls freely around her shoulders and she is smiling, her eyes bright and kind. Her outfit is a simple suit and bow-tie but it seems Nancy likes it. 

"Guess you missed me a little, huh?"

"Of course I missed you... you took care of me."

"I always take care of my girls."

Kristina smiles, kissing Nancy's cheek softly. 

"I appreciated it."


End file.
